


No-One is Ever Truly Gone

by Firejay112



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Star wars episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firejay112/pseuds/Firejay112
Summary: Very short one-shot about what the final showdown with the Emperor in episode 9 could entail.
Kudos: 7





	No-One is Ever Truly Gone

Rey struggled to push herself up, her whole body trembling in exhaustion and pain, her breath loud and ragged in her ears. The old Emperor’s cackle resonated through the old throne room.  
“How pitiful,” the Emperor said, and Rey looked up to see his horrible yellow eyes glowing from within the decaying face in the dark hood. “I had such hopes for you.”  
“You won’t win,” Rey gasped, forcing herself to stand and helping Ben to his feet. They both ignited their lightsabers again.  
“We will destroy you if it is the last thing we do,” Ben growled.  
“Such defiance,” the Emperor purred. “How... entertaining. But even you must know by now that you two alone are no match for me—“  
“They are not alone,” a familiar voice said loudly, resonating through the room like thunder. And then, impossibly, Luke was there.  
“With them, the Force is,” another voice said, as a small green being with large pointy ears faded into view behind Luke. Two more shapes faded into view, an older man with white hair and beard who appeared besides the small green being, and a towering, furious-looking young man who appeared next to Luke.  
“So,” the Emperor hissed at the last one. “The prodigal apprentice returns at last.”  
The tallest ghost tilted his head down menacingly and glowered at the Sith. “You have been a plague on my family and the Galaxy for long enough, my Master,” he spat.  
“Go,” Luke’s voice said in Rey’s head. “We will distract him.”  
“The fate of the Galaxy depends on you,” a cultured voice added, one Rey had heard the first time she had had a vision.  
“It is time we finish this,” the tall ghost said, igniting a lightsaber. His form flickered briefly to a red-outlined armoured figure clad all in black, the blue of his lightsaber flashing crimson as Darth Vader’s deep mechanical voice growled “Once and for all.”  
Energy and adrenaline filled Rey as the Force exploded in power. She looked to Ben, who stared at the ghosts in awe before snapping out of it and looking at her. They knew what to do.  
With a nod to each other, they ignited their lightsabers and charged the Emperor.


End file.
